


Yours

by AmethystDrakon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!jasper, Dom/sub, F/F, Top!pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystDrakon/pseuds/AmethystDrakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is missing the feeling of being dominated she had as Malachite, but doesn't know who to ask to dominate her. Pearl walks in, and Jasper decides to suck up her pride and ask Pearl to own her, to chain her up, to dominate her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is long af? At least for me. Anyways, there's more to it than this, so let me know if you like it and I'll post the rest of it ^u^

Jasper was sitting on the couch, staring at the ground. She had been put on probation, the Crystal gems not trusting her alone yet. Garnet stood in the kitchen, making dinner for Steven. The two gems were ignoring each other, which was more than okay for Jasper, as she was lost in her own thoughts.

She was remembering her time fused with Lapis. At the time, it had been a horrible experience, but now Jasper missed it. She missed letting someone else take control, letting someone else make the decisions. She had spent her whole life constantly having to make the right decisions, and Jasper was sick of it. And now that she had experienced the feeling of letting someone else take control, she craved it.

Jasper briefly thought about going back to Lapis, but decided against it almost instantly. Malachite was horrible, and Jasper never wanted to be with Lapis again. She wanted to relinquish control, but not to someone who would constantly torture her like Lapis had.

She thought of asking Garnet. She seemed like someone who could take control, but at the same time Jasper wasn’t sure how Garnet was like. She was a very quiet and mysterious person, and Jasper wasn’t sure how she would be treated if she submit to her.

Jasper started to question herself. She was a quartz, a soldier. She was meant to be a dominant gem, and here she was contemplating which of the gems stuck on this miserable planet she used to call home would be the best to submit to. But Jasper could remember how she felt in Malachite, how she could shut her brain off and let someone else make the decisions, and Jasper started to think of other gems.

Perhaps Amethyst? No, Jasper thought. They didn’t have the best history together, and Jasper didn’t want to be with someone who could potentially become as abusive as Lapis had.

Who else? Peridot? Peridot couldn’t be dominant if her life depended on it. The hybrid? Jasper wasn’t entirely convinced the child didn’t have Rose’s memories. 

Just then Pearl walked in, bypassing Jasper and heading straight to Garnet. She whispered something into the fusion’s ear, and Garnet left. “Be careful!” Pearl yelled after her, before picking up where Garnet left off chopping the vegetables. 

Could Jasper submit to Pearl? Pearls were normally very docile gems, very submissive themselves. But this Pearl was nothing like the ones on Homeworld. Jasper felt a pang of humiliation as she imagined being tied up by the small Pearl. And Jasper loved it.

Pearl threw whatever concoction she was making into the oven and walked towards Jasper, whipping her hands off on a rag. “So how was your day?”

“Didn’t get to do much,” Jasper admitted, feeling a blush on her cheeks. There was no way Pearl could have guessed what the quartz was thinking of before she was interrupted, but the thought lingered in her mind as Pearl gracefully sat next to her.

“Yes, sorry about that. Just a precaution, you know?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Jasper replied, watching Pear clean between her fingers.

“Well I’m much more lenient than the others,” Pearl observed. “We don’t have to stay here, we can go out for a walk if you’d like. As long as we’re back in an hour, I’m cooking.”

“Sounds good,” Jasper said, and followed Pearl out the front door. The two gems walked down the beach. Jasper was enjoying the cool breeze and was glad to finally be able to stretch her legs after sitting in that house for three days straight.

Jasper’s mind wandered back to her previous thoughts of Pearl. She imagined Pearl tying her down, fusing with her, taking her strength for herself. Jasper shivered at the thought. Could this Pearl really be dominant though? Would she even want to dominate Jasper?

Can’t hurt to ask, Jasper thought to herself. “Um, Pearl…?”

“Yes, Jasper?” Pearl asked, not slowing her pace or even glancing at Jasper.

“I don’t know how to ask this,” Jasper admitted.

“You can ask me anything Jasper,” Pearl looked up at her, eyes shining in the setting sun. “I won’t judge you.”

Jasper bit her lip and watched the ground pass between them as they continued to walk. She was feeling extremely nervous to ask, knowing that Pearl could just laugh at her and tell the rest of the gems. But part of Jasper truly believed that Pearl wasn’t lying, that she wouldn’t judge her. Or at least, she wouldn’t tell the others… right?

“We should probably turn around now,” Pearl suggested. The two gems started back towards the temple, and Jasper spent the time trying to decide how she’d ask Pearl. At least she was giving Jasper time to think it through.

They had arrived at the temple, and Pearl took the thing she had made out of the oven. Jasper decided now was the time to ask, because the others would be back soon and who knew when the next time the two would be alone together would’ve been.

“About what I wanted to ask you,” Jasper started. Pearl placed the food on the counter and gave her full attention to the quartz. “When we were Malachite… Lapis, she, um. She had me chained, you know?”

“Oh Jasper,” Pearl replied. “It’s okay, it won’t happen again, we won’t let it! You don’t have to worry about feeling trapped like that again.”

“No, you don’t get it,” Jasper replied, staring at the steam coming off the food rather than at Pearl. “I liked it. I really liked it! And I… I want it. I want to be chained again….”

There was a long silence where Jasper wouldn’t dare look up. She didn’t move at all. She was starting to regret ever having said anything when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She instantly looked up at Pearl, seeing mixed emotions in her ocean blue eyes. “Jasper, did you… do you want to be trapped like that again?”

Jasper bit her lip, trying to think of how to answer. “Yes and no. I don’t wanna be like I was with Lapis, but I liked… giving up control. You know?” Jasper asked.

Pearl stared into her eyes. Jasper could feel them searching for something. It felt like minutes passed before Pearl blinked, breaking the stare. “Are you asking me to…?”

Jasper nodded slowly. “Could you? Would you… control me?”

Pearl made a little sound that was only noticeable in the quiet of the house. Jasper then heard voices outside, coming closer. Pearl noticed as well, and grabbed Jasper’s wrist and dragged her towards the temple door. The door opened and the two gems ran in before the others entered the house.

Jasper stared in awe at Pearl’s room. She supposed that it fit Pearl’s personality. Jasper was being dragged towards the back of the room. Behind another waterfall, there was what looked like a storage room full of weapons, both meticulously kept ones and broken rusty ones, all of which probably came from the gem war.

Pearl pushed Jasper onto an old bed that looked like it hadn’t been used in years. “Stay there,” Pearl instructed. Jasper shivered at the order and did as she was told. Pearl came back a moment later with rope. She grabbed Jasper’s wrists with delicate hands and moved them above Jasper’s head to the headboard. Jasper glanced up and watched Pearl tie her wrists to the bed.

“How’s that?” Pearl asked. Jasper lightly tugged at the restraints, feeling the rope dig into her skin.

Jasper sighed contently, feeling a tingle through her body. “Perfect,” she said.

Pearl smiled down at her and leaned in. Jasper looked questioningly at her as she moved closed, and finally brushed their lips together. Jasper took in a breath, letting her lips part. She wasn’t sure what Pearl was doing, but she felt excited.

Pearl pushed her lips down onto Jasper’s and slowly moved them. Jasper started moving hers against Pearl’s as well, letting instinct start to take over. Pearl licked at Jasper’s lips, and Jasper felt herself melt into it.

Pearl grabbed Jasper’s jaw and pulled away. “Open,” she instructed, and Jasper opened her mouth to let Pearl’s tongue in. She felt Pearl explore her mouth, and was loving the thought that Pearl was discovering some part of her that no one ever had before. Tentatively, she pushed her tongue towards Pearl’s mouth. She felt the other smile into their kiss and let Jasper take over the kiss. 

Jasper wasn’t sure what she was doing, and had a moment of doubt. But just then she felt Pearl’s hand rest on the side of her face, and she moved to give Jasper better access. Jasper’s tongue slowly started exploring Pearl’s mouth.

Jasper didn’t have long to explore before Pearl pulled away. She started licking down Jasper’s neck, leaving little kisses all the way down before she started nibbling. Pearl’s fingers started trailing down Jasper’s chest, flicking at a nipple.

Pearl smiled as Jasper gasped and arched into her touch. She started tugging at Jasper’s clothing. “Phase this off,” Pearl ordered. Jasper nodded and a moment later the fabric dissipated into nothing more than light. “These too,” Pearl laughed, tugging at the pants. They too, disappeared in a flash of light.

Pearl gave Jasper a quick kiss before licking down her chest. Jasper shivered, trying to pull at the restraints, but Pearl had tied them well. Pearl licked around Jasper’s nipple, and Jasper twisted her body, trying to get Pearl’s tongue on her nipple. Pearl giggled, and lightly pushed Jasper back down. “Don’t move,” she sang, giggling as Jasper groaned and stared up at Pearl with puppy eyes. 

“Please,” Jasper begged.

“Please what?” Pearl asked, lightly twirling her finger around a nipple but not touching it.

Jasper groaned, closing her eyes, forcing herself to stay still. “I… I don’t know.”

“Has no one ever touched you like this before?” Pearl asked, flicking the nipple once before going back to circling it.

Jasper gasped, forcing herself not to arch into it. “No! I-I don’t know what this is. What are you doing?”

Pearl smiled and kissed her again. “Do you trust me? I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Jasper looked into Pearl’s eyes, seeing none of the hatred or anger that she used to see in Lapis’s eyes. “I trust you. Please, don’t stop.”

Pearl leaned down and finally started licking and sucking on Jasper’s nipple, forcing a moan out of the quartz’s mouth. Her hand twirled the other nipple between her finger and thumb, tugging lightly. Pearl could feel Jasper’s body start to sweat, and could only imagine how wet she was.

After a few minutes of playing with Jasper’s nipples, Pearl pulled away. Jasper groaned and tried to follow Pearl’s mouth and hand before noticing she had moved. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to move!”

Pearl looked down at Jasper, noticing the fear and panic in her eyes. Pearl leaned down and kissed Jasper’s gem, then licked from the bottom to the top. “It’s okay, this is your first time after all. Just try your best. But I will expect you to have more control of yourself next time.”

“I will,” Jasper breathed out. “I’ll be better for you.”

“You’re already so good for me,” Pearl replied, kissing her gem again. “Bubblegum.”

“What?” Jasper asked.

“Bubblegum. Say it.”

“Bubblegum?” Jasper asked.

“Good,” Pearl replied. She pulled back and stared into Jasper’s eyes, suddenly very serious. “If I do anything you don’t like, you say that and I’ll stop. Got it?”

“Yes,” Jasper replied, feeling that she made the right choice in asking Pearl to dominate her.

“Perfect,” Pearl replied. “Don’t forget that word.”

“I won’t,” Jasper smiled at her.

Pearl smiled back before disappearing between her legs. Jasper wondered what she could be doing when she suddenly felt fingers touching between her legs. Jasper’s hips bucked and she gasped. Pearl’s other hand found Jasper’s thigh and brought her hips back down. “Try not to move.”

“What are you doing?” Jasper asked, out of breath.

“Do you like it?” Pearl asked.

“Yes!” Jasper replied.

“I can tell,” Pearl smirked. “You’re so wet, your body obviously wants it.”

Jasper wasn’t sure what “it” was, but she knew she was craving Pearl’s touch. Pearl’s fingers started rubbing at Jasper’s clit and Jasper couldn’t stop the line of moans that was escaping her mouth. She was now pulling hard on her restraints, and could feel the rope digging into her skin, knowing that it would leave marks.

Pearl’s fingers started trailing lower and one poked its way into Jasper’s hole. Pearl thought that with time, she could probably fit her whole hand in Jasper’s hole. But for now, Pearl decided to only put in three fingers. She started thrusting them into Jasper, not needing any lube since Jasper was so wet. Each time Pear’s fingers slipped in and out a slurping sound filled the room.

Jasper moaned as Pearl’s fingers thrust into her. Pearl changed the angle of her thrusts and suddenly Jasper was seeing stars. Her hips raised off the bed and she moaned louder than she ever had before.

Then suddenly Pearl’s mouth was on her clit, licking and sucking and Jasper fell over the edge. Pleasure shot through Jasper’s body until it took over her entirely, and all she saw was white. 

What felt like hours later, Jasper’s vision cleared and the ringing in her ears started to fade away. She looked up at Pearl with glazed eyes. “What was that!?”

Pearl smirked down at her. “That was your first orgasm,” Pearl replied.

“First?” Jasper asked. “We’re going to do that again!?”

Pearl giggled at Jasper, who was staring up at her with excitement. “Of course!” Pearl traced a finger over Jasper’s lips. “Clean off my fingers,” she ordered.

Jasper instantly started sucking on the fingers, making sure to get every bit of her own juices. She looked up at Pearl and noticed her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip. A soft, barely audible moan left her, and Jasper smiled. She wanted to make Pearl feel good, as good as Pearl made her feel.

Pearl took her fingers out of Jasper’s mouth with a pop. “You did very well,” she observed.

“Thank you,” Jasper breathed out, enjoying the praise. “For everything, I mean.”

Pearl seemed to contemplate something before saying, “You know, this doesn’t have to be a permanent thing. You could just come to me when you want to….”

“I-I want it to be permanent,” Jasper replied. “Please, I want to be yours. I want to be owned. Please….”

Pearl leaned down and kissed Jasper again, less lustful and more caring this time. “Wait here,” she said, before getting up and walking away. Jasper listened to her receding footsteps, then the sounds of the waterfalls as Pearl got too far to hear. Jasper felt her eyes closing, feeling tired after the activity that Jasper still didn’t have a name for. Nothing like this existed on Homeworld.

Jasper heard Pearl walking back, and she tossed a blanket over Jasper’s body. “Tired?” Pearl asked.

“Yes,” Jasper replied, looking up at Pearl through half lidded eyes.

“That’s normal,” Pearl replied, untying Jasper’s hands. Jasper looked confusingly at Pearl as she tossed the rope away. She then got into the bed and snuggled into Jasper’s side. “Cuddle me?” Pearl asked. It was simultaneously an order and a request. Jasper pulled the thin body towards her and started to drift off.


End file.
